150th Field Artillery Regiment (United States)
|motto="Fide et Virtute" (With Faith and Valour) |battles=Spanish-American War World War I World War II Operation Iraqi Freedom |decorations= |disbanded= }} The 150th Field Artillery Regiment ("The Raiders") is a field artillery unit in the Indiana National Guard. History The 150th Field Artillery was formed from the 1st Indiana Field Artillery, which served during the Spanish-American War. The Indiana Field Artillery was at service on the Mexican border when the United States declared war on Germany in 1917."In Memory of the 150th Field Artillery, United States Army." This document can be found at the Indiana Historical Society Library, Collection M280, Robert H Tyndall, "150th Field Artillery - History", Box 1, Folder 3 As the United States mobilized for World War I, the Indiana Field Artillery became federalized as the 150th Field Artillery, and assigned to the 42nd Infantry "Rainbow" Division, which participated in several major battles in 1918. Major Robert Tyndall was promoted to Colonel in command of the entire regiment, which was issued French 155 millimeter cannons. During World War II, the 150th Field Artillery served with the 38th Infantry Division.http://www.globalsecurity.org/military/agency/army/2-150fa.htm Website accessed 24 April 2009 During the Iraq War, the 150th Field Artillery sent teams to train Iraqi police.The Tension Website accessed 24 April 2009 In 2007 2 batteries of 2-150 FA and 3-139 FA (organized under 2-150 FA) served as convoy security companies in 76th Infantry Brigade Combat Team. In 2009-10 officers and Soldiers of 2-150 formed the 2-150 Fires Team, serving on the staffs of 34th Infantry Division (MNARNG) and 17th Fires Brigade (AD), Ft. Lewis, WA in Multi-National Division - South and Basra Province respectively. During Operation Enduring Freedom Soldiers of 2-150 served on Embedded Training Teams with the Afghan National Army for the 76IBCT (INARNG) throughout Afghanistan. In 2012-13, E TAB "Watchdogs," 139 Field Artillery, assigned to 2-150 FA conducted counter-fire and force protection missions throughout Regional Command Assistant Group - South in support of various Active Duty, Guard, Reserve and State Department missions. D Lineage Civil War The 18th Indiana Battery of Light Artillery (Lilly's Brigade) was organized at Indianapolis and mustered into service on 14 August 1862, with Captain Eli Lilly in command. The 18th Indiana Battery, Light Artillery participated in the following Civil War Campaigns: *1862 — Kentucky. *1863 — Roscrans' Campaign in Tennessee. *1863-1864 — East Tennessee. *1864 — Atlanta. *1864 — Pursuit of Hood. *1864-1865 — Wilson's Raid through Alabama and Georgia. *1865 — Tennessee. The company initially served at various posts at Cincinnati and throughout Kentucky. In June, of 1863, the 18th was assigned to the Wilder's Mounted Brigade. It participated in Rosecrans' East Tennessee Campaign in the succeeding months. During the battle of Hoover's Gap, Tennessee, the Confederate forces were well positioned, but Wilder's Brigade attacked and pushed the Confederate forces through the Gap. With effective fire, Lilly's Battery drove the Confederates from the field. The effective aim and deadly fire of the 18th Battery was also experienced by the charging rebel columns of General Longstreet's Corps during the battle of Chickamauga, on 19 September 1863. Beginning in May 1864, Lilly's Battery marched with General Sherman's army on the campaign against Atlanta, during which it participated in numerous engagements, including Resaca, Cassville, Stilesboro, and Lost Mountain. Later, it was among the Union forces that pursued General Hood's troops after the Confederate defeat at Chattanooga. Later 19th century 1882 22 Nov. 1882, the First Regiment Light Artillery was organized from the original Indiana Legion, with Col. Eli Lilly as the Chief of Artillery. 1895 In 1895 the name Indiana Legion was changed to the Indiana National Guard. 1898 Units of the 1st Battalion of Indiana Light Artillery Battalion were redesignated the 27th and 28th Light Batteries, which served during the Spanish-American War. The Mexican Expedition and the First World War 1916 During the Mexican Border Campaign, the First Artillery Battalion of the Indiana National Guard served under Maj. Robert H. Tyndall's command. 1917 While in training at Ft. Harrison, the First Indiana Field Artillery was designated as the 150th Field Artillery Regiment with assignments to the 42nd Rainbow Division, with 155mm Howitzers, horse drawn. The 150th Regiment’s engagements are represented by the six streamers on the regimental standard and the six stars on the regimental coat of arms. Col. Robert H. Tyndall was the World War I commander, 1917-1919. Inter-war period Post-WWI: The artillery in Indiana reorganized as the 1st Field Artillery Regiment in 1921. it was re-designated as the 181st Field Artillery. Because it was made up mostly of the 150th Field Artillery that had served during World War I, it was re-designated as the 150th Field Artillery in February 1922. 1936 During peacetime, the annual training was mostly at conducted Camp Knox, Ky. and Camp McCoy, Wisc. Some units called on for various state services, such as railroad strikes, storm damages, mine strikes, etc. All units had become truck drawn by 1936. 1937 The 150th Artillery served during the flood of 1937 (as did all of the Indiana Guard). The Second Army maneuvers were held in Wisconsin, in 1940. In January 1941 the 150th was inducted. World War II 1942 In 1942, redesignated as the 150th Field Artillery Battalion, it served through the war with the 38th Infantry Division. (The 2nd Bn of the 150th was redesignated 208th Field Artillery, later redesignated 989th Field Artillery Battalion, and inactivated February 1946.) Training started at Camp Shelby, Mississippi, the same camp where the division trained during World War I, and suffered the severe storm damage that gave them the name Cyclone Division. 1943 Training continued in Camp Ca 1944 Leaving New Orleans in January 1944, they arrived in Hawaii for jungle training. 1945 Jul. 1944 went to New Guinea for amphibious training. The 150th Field Artillery was engaged at Bataan, Zigzag Pass, Corregidor, Manila Bay, Wah Wah Dam of the Pacific theatre campaign. This brought the division the title of the “Avengers of Bataan.” Late 20th century in Indiana 1947 The artillery returned to the states. Reorganized as the 150th Field Artillery Battalion, medium, with 155mm Howitzers, towed, headquarters at Kokomo. Indiana had three light battalions, 105mm towed; the 139th FA BN with headquarters at Crawfordsville, the 163rd with headquarters at Evansville and the 524th with headquarters at Bloomington. 1959 Reorganization in 1959 had the 150th Field Artillery Battalion redesignated as the 1st Battalion 150th Field Artillery. The 524th Field Artillery Battalion was inactivated and redesignated as the 2nd Battalion 150th Field Artillery, with headquarters in Bloomington. 1977 March 1977 brought further realignment. The 1st BN 150th Field Artillery being reassigned into other units. Since 1977, the 2nd Battalion 150th Field Artillery is the only unit carrying the 150th regimental designation. 1987 Headquarters and service batteries are at Bloomington, with “A” Battery at Greencastle, “B” Battery at Spencer, “C” Battery at Noblesville with 155mm towed, and “D” Battery at Lebanon with 8” towed. 1996 The 2- 150th reorganized again in 1996, becoming an Echelon above Division unit. “D” Battery was inactivated leaving HHSB in Bloomington, “A” Battery in Danville/Greencastle, “B” Battery in Spencer/ Bloomington, and “C” Battery in Lebanon/ Noblesville, all 155mm towed Howitzer batteries. 21st century 2003 The 2nd Bn 150th Field Artillery was activated with elements of HHSB serving as a command and control cell, and “A”,”B”,”C” Batteries performing force protection operations under operation “Noble Eagle III.” Distinctive unit insignia *Description: A gold color metal and enamel device consisting of the shield and crest of the coat of arms. *Symbolism: The shield is red for Artillery. The castle represents service during the Spanish-American War; the coiled snake, service on the Mexican Border; the six mullets, the six major engagements and the rainbow the division in which the 150 Field Artillery served in World War I. *Background: The distinctive unit insignia was originally approved for the 150th Field Artillery Regiment on 23 July 1927. It was amended to add the crest on 5 June 1936. It was re-designated for the 150th Field Artillery Battalion on 19 September 1942. The insignia was re-designated to the 150th Artillery Regiment on 14 June 1960. It was re-designated to the 150th Field Artillery Regiment on 28 August 1972. Coat of arms *Blazon **Shield: Gules on a pale Argent six mullets of the field below a fess archy enhanced in the colors of the rainbow, between in fess a castle and a rattlesnake coiled to strike both Or. **Crest: That for the regiments and separate battalions of the Indiana Army National Guard: On a wreath of the colors Argent and Gules, a demi-lion rampant Argent, holding in dexter paw a laurel branch Vert. **Motto: FIDE ET VIRTUTE (With Faith And Valour). *Symbolism **Shield: The shield is red for Artillery. The castle represents service during the Spanish-American War; the coiled snake, service on the Mexican Border; the six mullets, the six major engagements and the rainbow the division in which the 150 Field Artillery saw service during World War I. **Crest: The crest is that of the Indiana Army National Guard. *Background: The coat of arms was originally approved for the 150th Field Artillery Regiment on 23 July 1927. It was redesignated for the 150th Field Artillery Battalion on 19 November 1942. The insignia was redesignated for the 150th Artillery Regiment on 14 June 1960. It was redesignated for the 150th Field Artillery Regiment on 28 August 1972. See also *Indiana Guard Reserve *Militia *Home Guard (disambiguation) *Army National Guard Transformation * Coats of arms of U.S. Artillery Regiments References * External links * http://www.history.army.mil/html/forcestruc/lineages/branches/fa/default.htm 150 Category:Military units and formations in Indiana Category:People from Indiana in the Spanish–American War 150